


Cats and Dogs and Witches

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Spell Gone Wonderfully Wrong, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Catboy!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, dogboy!Nico, hellhound!Nico, kitten!Percy, warlock!Alabaster, witch!Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel and Alabaster own a magic shop.<br/>Nico enjoys living with them. He's a hellhound, content with protecting the human girl that had rescued him as a young puppy and has been like a sister to him ever since. And life was good - lazy and not too eventful, but good.<br/>There's only one thing that annoys Nico. And that's the neighbor's kitten, Percy. A loud, silly, adventurous thing that keeps bugging him.<br/>Until one day, a magic spell goes not entirely how it was intended and leaves the kitten and the hellhound as half-human-hybrids...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs and Witches

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Cats and Dogs and Witches || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Cats and Dogs and Witches – Horny Magic

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; magical AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, magic, animals-turned-human, dogboy/catboy, mating, knotting, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington

Summary: Hazel is a witch, but to Nico she is so much more. To Nico, a young, homeless hellhound, she became a sister when she took him in. Nico grew up to be a content hellhound in the little magic shop. The only thing bothering him is a cute, little kitten named Percy that belonged to a customer of Hazel's, a seer by the name of Rachel. The kitten is sassy and cheeky and gorgeous. One day, a magic spell goes wrong, leaving them both in a hybrid-human form.

**Cats and Dogs and Witches**

_Horny Magic_

Nico's life had been hell. Quite literally, seeing as he used to live in hell. Then again, he was a hellhound. A tall, proud black hound from the depth hell itself. He had only been a little puppy when the self-righteous angel Zeus had blasted Zeus' mom and big sister, because they were vicious and dangerous beasts. The homeless little pup had been completely helpless.

Lady Hecate, the greatest witch of the underworld, had found him. Her oldest son Alabaster and her most promising apprentice Hazel were opening a magic shop in the mortal world and she had decided he would be the perfect gift for the occasion, so he had been taken from the underworld.

Alabaster Torrington was funny and weird and sometimes nearly wicked. The freckled brunette was rather entertaining, Nico decided. Hazel Levesque on the other hand was passionate, friendly and kind. She treated him like more than a pet and he developed a certain protectiveness over her. With the time, she became like a sister to him, a sister worth protecting and cherishing.

There were others in the magic shop, aside from Alabaster and Hazel.

Hazel's husband Frank, for one. He wasn't a wizard, but he had his way with Chinese herbs, a gift learned from his grandmother. He was a broad but sweet guy who worshiped the ground Hazel walked on, so Nico allowed his existence. For now. If he'd ever hurt Hazel, that would change.

Then there were the other animals in the magic shop. Alabaster's most precious one was a black tomcat missing one eye. Ethan wore a green collar that matched his one remaining eye, the tag on it being a yin and yang symbol. The tomcat could most of the time be found curled together on Alabaster's lap, purring and scratching everyone who approached _his_ human.

Hazel's favorite pet was a special one – a beautiful phoenix by the name of Leo. The burning bird could always be found near Hazel or Frank, curiously peeking over their shoulders. He wasn't constantly aflame, most of the time he rather looked like a very small, golden-red peacock. Nico didn't get along too well with Leo, because the bird was rather hyperactive and loud.

The last two members of Nico's new family – Nico's new pack – were the alphas. The alpha pair, to be more exact. Two wolves, guards of the shop. Seeing as they were located in a small village in a deep forest near the mountains, Hazel had one day found Jason and Reyna and taken them in. Since then, they had become the guardians of the shop and of the village. Jason and Reyna were Nico's best friends, his confidants and also his guardians in a way.

Nico loved his small patchwork pack, humans, kitten, phoenix and wolves alike.

Life in Misty Grove was calm and rarely loud or adventurous. Nico liked it that way. The only interesting thing that happened in Nico's protected, little life was when one of the local seers came over to stock up on her herbs and supplies. Most in Misty Grove were magical folks – witches, warlocks, seers, even succubi and incubi who worked in the brothels in the bigger towns close by, werewolf hunters, ironically even werewolves. They lived in peace, the hunters who operated from Misty Grove knew that their local werewolves and demons were no threat and just wanted a peaceful life. Which was the reason why there was rarely anything interesting happening here, because everyone just wanted to finally have peace and be left alone by the superstitious mortals.

Now, the reason why Nico's life got a little more interesting when the redheaded, freckled seer came for her weekly shopping trip was because Rachel never came alone. Rachel was what Hazel affectionately called an old cat lady (not that Nico understood that because Rachel was the same age as Hazel). She always had her three cats with her. Two of those were utterly uninteresting females, the hazel-brown Piper and the snowy-white Annabeth. Nico paid them little mind. The interesting thing was the black one with the long, messy fur and the incredibly sea-green eyes. He was called Percy and he was incredibly _annoying_. A sassy, bold little kitten that always said and did what he wanted. He was adventurous, which had already put the silly little kitten into a lot of danger before. And even though he wasn't a young kitten anymore, he still sometimes behaved like a newborn kitten, stumbling around and putting his nose where it had no business.

" _Nico. Will you come already?_ ", growled Jason annoyed, nosing Nico's flank.

" _I'm not a wolf. I have no interest in hunting_ ", grunted Nico, batting at Jason's snout.

" _If you wish to court your... curious choice in mate properly, you need to show the little thing that you can properly provide for him. Hunt and bring him the bounty_ ", stated Reyna simply.

The two annoying wolves were entirely misinterpreting Nico's interest in Percy. He just enjoyed the entertainment the curious kitten provided, but there were no intentions of courting involved in this. What was Nico supposed to do with the little ball of fluff, after all? The mated pair of wolves stared intensely down at him with a judgmental glare. Sometimes he hated that they were some kind of parental figures to him, because their damn disapproving looks made him actually get up.

" _I'm only doing this to shut you up. Not to impress Percy_ ", pointed Nico out.

Leo snickered where he watched the three dogs, tilting his head amused as they left the house. Nico's whole focus was always on Percy when Rachel the seer would come over with her cats, like the whole world was reduced to the fluffy, black kitten. The same way Leo felt when he was alone with his precious humans. Yelping softly, he jumped along the timber balks above.

"What is it, beautiful? Is something wrong?", asked Hazel right away.

The witch came rushing out of one of the two upstairs backrooms. The two bedrooms were upstairs, that of Frank and Hazel, as well as that of Alabaster. Downstairs were the tiny kitchen and the bathroom. Hazel was a sight to behold. Chocolate skin, deep, golden eyes a beautifully curved body hidden beneath a purple dress. Her golden eyes scanned the main room of the shop for any danger before settling on Leo. Leo preened at that. When he gave sound, she come running right away to see if her precious phoenix was hurt. Spreading his wings, he ascended and came to land on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her and yelping softly.

"Cheeky little bird", chided Hazel amused, patting his head. "You just want my attention, mh?"

" _Always_ ", chimed Leo, tilting his head delighted.

"Hazel, stop playing with Leo and come back to bed!", called Frank out from the bedroom.

"Oh, hush. He could have been hurt", huffed Hazel, caressing Leo's feathers. "Come with me, my beautiful. You shouldn't stay out here alone. Where are those dogs anyway?"

" _They're catching fish so Nico can impress Percy_ ", answered Leo dutifully, knowing she didn't understand a word he was chirping. " _I just hope he'll finally make a move on Percy, because his longing glances are annoying me, quite frankly. At least his chosen one isn't human like you!_ "

He made a miserable sound in the back of his throat that caused Hazel to look at him concerned again. Nico truly was lucky, because he and Percy could at least talk and communicate. They had both paws and muzzles and fur. But where was Leo? Stuck with his feathers and beak, loving two humans who didn't understand him, who had an _entirely_ different anatomy. At least Leo got to watch them mate every now and again and when Hazel carried him into the bedroom, his mood brightened because he knew exactly that he had interrupted another mating-ritual between them.

/break\

Percy was a content kitten. He used to be a miserable, little kitten, back when he had belonged to Sally. Not because of Sally herself, the woman had been like a mother to him. But because of her husband. Gabe had been a bad man, he had often kicked the kitten when Percy was 'in the way', had blamed the black tomcat for everything that went wrong, claiming he was bad luck.

That was when Rachel Elizabeth Dare had come into his life. The young seer had been wandering, reading people their fortune for a few coins. It was one of the rare attractions the towns had. Wandering folk, bringing news and entertainment. She already had two cats and she was kind with them. She had told Sally that black cats were magical symbols and meant, for the magical folks at least, good luck. Sally had been desperate. A woman leaving her husband was not a thing accepted by society, without him to provide for her, she would be lost. Giving Percy to Rachel had been for the best, Sally had decided. For the longest time, Percy had been miserable about it.

But he adored Piper and Annabeth, two beautiful and friendly kittens. They took him in as their little brother and the mated pair easily became Percy's family. It also helped that Rachel was a sweet albeit mysterious woman. Things got far easier when Rachel's tour ended and they returned to the small village of Misty Grove at the foot of a mountain. Apparently, the seer often toured the towns in the valley to earn herself some money by laying them the cards and reading their fortune.

Misty Grove was entirely different from Percy's old hometown. For one, the local sheriff did not turn blind eyes on domestic violence. Another was that the people here looked out for each other enough so the sheriff didn't even _have_ to interfere. This little community was tight-knitted. And magic. Apparently, that was what made them so close. They had been outcast in the villages they originally came from, so they all wanted to give each other the feeling of belonging here.

Percy felt like he belonged.

Rachel was living with the other seer of Misty Grove, a weirdo named Octavian. The blonde, lanky seer had _a lot_ of stuffed toys and Percy and the other cats were not allowed to play with them, which was just mean. Octavian gave him the creeps, but Percy allowed the weird blonde to stay, because Octavian too owned a cat. Octavian's tomcat was named Luke and Luke was like a fatherly figure to Annabeth, so by default, Luke became a fatherly figure to Percy. Especially so since Percy never had a fatherly figure before. Luke was protective, fierce and strong and Percy admired him.

But Luke wasn't Percy's favorite in Misty Grove. Percy's favorite was something new entirely. Something he had never seen before. Like a dog, but taller, darker, with a mysterious and deadly aura. Strong and lean muscles, sharp teeth and claws. Percy had been fascinated by this being ever since he had first laid eyes on the mighty beast. Annabeth, the wisest kitten Percy had ever met, had told him the beast was called a hellhound. And named Nico. Nico was too serious for his age, so Percy had a lot of fun teasing the oversized puppy every chance he got.

" _Stop stalking up and down, Percy. You're driving me crazy_ ", complained Annabeth.

The kitten growled and swatted at Percy's tail as Percy walked past her and her mate. Piper chuckled and continued grooming Annabeth. Percy stuck his tongue out at the two cats.

" _I'm bored. That's not my fault. Rachel wanted to go to the magic shop today!_ ", complained Percy.

Piper and Annabeth exchanged a meaningful look and a smirk at that. Piper was the first one to get up, poking Percy's side and pushing him toward the door. The tomcat mewed in protest.

" _Go. Hush. If you're so eager to see your puppy, go and visit him!_ ", ushered Percy amused.

Percy was reluctant as he left the hut. He rarely went outside without their human, because he still had those bad experiences etched into his mind from his old village. His steps were slow as he headed toward the magic shop, but before he could reach it, he saw the three mighty dogs emerging from the forest. There were a lot of hounds and puppies at the village – a simple source of protection and a help for the hunt – but the two wolves and the hellhound were something else entirely. Sea-green cat-eyes locked with the deep, dark eyes of the hellhound. Percy paused, observing the three dogs thoughtful. In his old village, he had never made good experience with dogs, but Nico was something _good_. Something Percy liked. Jason pushed Nico and the two wolves left, while the hellhound reluctantly headed toward Percy. Only then did the kitten notice that Nico was carrying something in his muzzle. The large hellhound paused in front of Percy and dropped the thing – a salmon – in front of the small kitten. Percy stared surprised.

" _It's not like I caught it for you or something. It just... It was in my way and I killed it, but I didn't want to leave it behind, so I brought it with me_ ", muttered the hellhound reluctantly, glaring.

" _My brave knight_ ", chuckled Percy and fell sideways, rolling onto his back and pawing at the air. " _Whatever would a tiny, helpless kitten like me do without a strong dog to provide for me?_ "

" _If you're only going to make fun of me, I'll bring it to Ethan_ ", growled Nico annoyed.

Percy jumped up and pushed his head against Nico's legs. " _No. Don't be pouty. I'm grateful. You know I love salmon, but I barely get it because Octavian doesn't like giving us cats something so precious. Thank you, Nico. It's very... sweet of you._ "

Nico huffed and was grateful that he was a hellhound and not a human, because humans had this annoying ability of turning red in embarrassment and right now, he would be very red indeed. The things that stupid, little ball of fluff did to him! He didn't understand it, didn't want it – and if he was being honest with himself, he was afraid of it. He was afraid of feeling that way, of feeling that way for a _cat_. Nature told him it was wrong, common sense told him it wasn't meant to be that way. But when he looked at Percy, he wanted to protect the kitten that always threw himself into all kinds of dangerous and ridiculous situations. Percy was so childish and silly at times, but it was so endearing that Nico just wanted to listen to Percy's stupidity for the whole day.

" _I... should go_ ", grunted Nico and left the kitten.

Percy frowned as he looked after the retreating hellhound. Sometimes, Nico didn't make any sense at all. Nico could do those nice and sweet things, but then he would just pull away, growl and run.

/break\

" _Why can't you tell Percy that you like him?_ ", asked Jason confused and annoyed.

He kept poking Nico. The hellhound growled and curled together, away from the annoying wolf. Jason and Reyna were the only ones who knew of the feelings Nico was not ready to admit to anyone, not even really to himself. But the wolves had picked up on it, somehow. And now thy kept bugging him about it, about confessing his feelings and getting happy. They really wanted him happy. He still didn't really understand how happiness would include a forbidden and uncalled for relationship like what being in love with Percy would entail.

" _He's a cat_ ", muttered Nico lowly, paws over his face. " _Shut up now._ "

"Why does Nico look sick?", asked Hazel concerned as she crouched down next to the hellhound.

"Maybe he ate something bad?", suggested Frank as he stocked the shelves.

"It's always about eating with you, Zhang", snorted Alabaster amused.

The young warlock was behind the counter, his feet on top of it, crossed by the ankles, brown hair a total mess as he observed his colleagues. On his lap was his faithful tomcat Ethan, purring contently as Alabaster caressed his black fur. Alabaster didn't understand Hazel's obsession with dogs and birds. All a warlock or witch really needed was a faithful, gorgeous cat. Like Ethan.

/break\

Leo was flying around the village aimlessly as he loved to do whenever his beloved humans were busy with their boring work. He liked roaming the skies, but his Frank and his Hazel had taught him not to fly too far away – mythological creatures like him and Nico were rare and hunters who didn't belong to Misty Grove would catch them and sell them. Leo had been caught before, held in a tiny, uncomfortable cage and whenever he would try to flee, the evil human would throw water buckets at him – not just the water which would have been bad enough for a phoenix, but also the bucket! Leo never wanted to go back to that again. He was so grateful for his beautiful Hazel because she had bought him and brought him here where things were nice and good and where he was safe and loved. Here where he had friends. Like Jason, or Percy and Piper.

Right now, he was on his way to the latter two. The curious kittens were sadly enough not living with Leo and his humans so he had to fly over to visit his friends. Strange as it seemed for him as a bird to befriend cats, he truly loved Percy and Piper a lot. The window was open so he could easily fly into the living room. As most cats, Percy and Piper were lazily sprawled out on the ground, enjoying the placed warmed by the sun. Annabeth was curled together around her mate.

" _Hello!_ ", chimed Leo excited and hopped closer to them. " _Wake up! Pay attention to me!_ "

Percy cracked one eye open to look at him tired. He yawned widely and stretched in that elegant way that only cats were capable of. Leo tilted his head amused, watching until Percy stood.

" _Hello, birdy_ ", purred Percy and came to push his head against Leo's in greeting.

Leo smiled as he got comfortable with his friend and started to trade gossip. There was not much else to do for pets like them and not much happened in Misty Grove. And of course, Leo had to share the newest developments in the Nico-department with Percy. He personally blamed Reyna and Jason, because those two shipped Nicercy just far too hard to be true. They had already shipped Pipabeth and pushed the two kittens together – it seemed to be a hobby of the wolves to think up couple-names and play match-maker. Leo had been sitting through hours of explaining. Apparently, 'shipping' meant to support the relationship between two people. Reyna and Jason had learned it from their last mistress, a sorceress specialized in love-magic by the name of Aphrodite. To sum it up, Reyna and Jason had infected Leo with the notion of shipping. He loved Percy a great deal and he had to watch Nico wallowing in self-pity all day long anyway, so he liked the idea of them being happy with each other a lot. So he had to share with Percy all details on Nico's behavior and exploits. Like the fact that Nico apparently had a problem with the fact that the two of them belonged to different species. Leo disliked how Percy's face fell at those news, so he cut his visit short and left soon after to get back home, to give Percy the privacy to mull over these things.

Later on, he and the rest of the village would be grateful that Leo left the moment he did, because upon rising into the sky, he caught sight of something utterly unsettling. Being located in the depth of the forest and this close to the mountain, they had been attacked by different beasts in the past. A vicious mountain lion by the name of Kronos had attacked them years ago. Leo's eyes widened in fear when he recognized Gaia, the largest bear of their mountains. She had been hibernating for as long as Leo knew of her existence, but there she was, lazily making her way down the mountain.

" _Alarm! Danger! Attack!_ ", screeched Leo as loud as possible, catching fire as he circled.

He had learned this specific frequency, knowing it alarmed the humans. And true to his assumption, the humans swarmed out of their huts with wide, alarmed eyes. The males were armed, the females were clinging to the door-frames, holding onto the children. Hazel whistled loudly, calling Leo down and the phoenix obediently ceased his fire and landed on her outstretched arm.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?", asked Hazel concerned. "Danger?"

Leo nodded wildly. Hazel and Frank exchanged a concerned look as Frank went to get the dogs. Their village had routine in these things. Leo, or one of the other birds of their village, would spot a danger and alarm the humans. The men would gather the dogs and get their weapons and take care of whatever kind of danger was out there, while the women would keep the kids inside.

" _What's going on?_ ", asked Jason as he and Reyna flanked Frank from either side.

" _Gaia awoke! She is heading for us!_ ", exclaimed Leo. " _She's already at the waterfall!_ "

Nico growled as he ran ahead. Frank had trouble stumbling after his dogs as Nico followed by Reyna seemed to have found their own way through the forest. Leo stared after them concerned as he cuddled closer to Hazel, yelping softly in concern. She reached out for him, patting his head in a soothing and praising manner before turning to the worried villagers.

"Get inside! Barricade the doors! Hide the children", called Hazel loudly and firmly. "Stay inside!"

/break\

Percy was once again pacing the room nervously, but this time around neither Annabeth nor Piper said anything about it. The two female cats just laid on a shelf, observing him concerned. Their humans were locked into the bathroom, the one with the smallest window and thus considered the safest hiding place. Luke was with them, because Octavian would never leave his precious tomcat alone. And even though Luke had ordered them to come too, Percy had downright refused. And where Percy went, Annabeth went too. Seeing as Piper would never let her mate endanger herself, she stayed with them too. Both Annabeth and Piper knew why Percy was too agitated to hide.

Nico was out there, fighting against a dangerous beast, while Percy was locked up in here, unable to help or do anything, while Nico could possibly die out there. Percy whined softly.

" _He'll be fine_ ", whispered Annabeth softly and stood.

She gracefully jumped down and walked up to him, bumping heads with Percy. Percy whined again and laid down. Annabeth curled around her friend and started to lick his face and the underside of his chin to sooth the agitated tomcat. She knew how much the adventurous male hated being stuck inside, being rendered practically useless instead of being able to help, but house-cats were not meant to fight against bears. They were stuck here and all that was left was waiting.

/break\

Word traveled fast once the men and dogs returned. Gaia had been slayed victoriously and the humans put together an impromptu celebratory bonfire. But Nico had gotten hurt, his paw had been stuck in a cliff. So while the humans were outside singing, dancing and feasting, the hellhound was stuck inside, with herbs and bandages around his hurt appendage, bored out of his mind. The local vet Will Solace had ordered Nico to stay inside and not move for at least three days.

" _Hello_ ", mumbled a tentative voice.

Nico's head snapped up. The pretty black kitten sneaked in through the open window, a sausage in his muzzle as he walked over to where the hellhound was curled together on a fur. Nico frowned.

" _Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Did you come to tease again?_ ", asked Nico on guard.

" _You brought me food the other day. I bring you food today_ ", stated Percy simply, dumping the sausage in front of Nico and pushing it closer to the dog with his nose. " _Here. Eat._ "

Nico was reluctant. He always was when Percy was involved, never knowing how to behave around the strange kitten that was always so friendly and helpful and kind and cheeky and _confusing_.

" _Why?_ ", asked Nico confused, sniffing the sausage. " _And where did you get that?_ "

" _Stole it from the butcher_ ", chimed Percy with a broad cat-typical grin.

" _Those two raccoons are not a good influence on you_ ", stated Nico with a deadpan. " _...Thank you._ "

Percy smiled softly and curled together by Nico's hind-legs. He would wildly disagree, because he liked the thieving raccoons quite a lot, Travis and Connor were fun to be around, but seeing as Nico wasn't well, he didn't want to bicker. So instead, he just settled for watching Nico eat.

/break\

" _Luke? Luke, I need your help_ ", groaned Percy, thrusting his head against Luke's stomach.

The white-furred tomcat ignored him blatantly, pretending to sleep. In reality, he was grinning to himself, wanting to see how long Percy's thin patience would last. Luke was very fond of the adorable black-furred Norwegian Forest Cat. Just like he had taken Annabeth under his wing like a little sister, he had taken to Percy too. Percy mewed desperately and gave up. Which translated to him just collapsing on top of Luke and rolling around a couple of times.

" _Okay, okay, I give in_ ", laughed Luke amused, swatting at Percy. " _What do you want, little one?_ "

" _Can a cat and a dog be together?_ ", asked Percy seriously, looking up at Luke. " _Because Leo told me the other day that Nico likes me, but he's afraid because dogs and cats shouldn't be together..._ "

" _You and that phoenix_ ", chuckled Luke and shook his head. " _You're an odd couple._ "

" _But is that so bad?_ ", asked Percy, honestly lost. " _I mean, Leo and I are great friends and Piper is friends with Leo and Jason too and Annabeth is friends with Reyna and I'm friends with Nico. If being friends can be alright, why is it so much worse if we'd be more than friends?_ "

Luke heaved a sigh and rolled over so he could catch Percy between his front paws. He started grooming the younger tomcat in a soothing, familiar way. Percy purred as he bared his neck.

" _The problem is less if it's worse, the problem is if he thinks it's worse. As long as your feelings for each other are genuine, it doesn't matter what others say. But when he has problems with it, that's what... puts everything into the wrong perspective, Percy_ ", whispered Luke softly.

" _You're right..._ ", muttered Percy upset.

"Luke, stop doing that! He can do that himself", interrupted a rather irritated Octavian.

The blonde seer glared at Percy as he lifted Luke up and cradled him nearly tenderly in his arms. Percy tilted his heads, his whole body arched like a C as he watched them. He didn't really understand the strange human. Octavian was fiercely possessive of Luke.

"You know, they call me an old cat lady, but you're really worse than me", observed Rachel amused.

The redhead was sitting at the table, caressing Piper and Annabeth as the mated cats laid curled together. She watched with mischievous eyes how Octavian carried Luke with him and sat down opposite Rachel. Percy mewed and stood, bumping his head against Rachel's free hand so she would caress him too. Which she did, tickling him behind the ears.

"See, Percy agrees with me", laughed Rachel, tilting her head.

"Shut up, Dare", grunted Octavian displeased, tracing the faint red stripes on Luke's white fur. "He is the only one who understands me, the only one with an intellect to match my own."

"How do you know? He's a cat", pointed Rachel out, reaching down to lift Percy up.

The black kitten mewed contently as he curled together on Rachel's lap, with Annabeth's and Piper's tails hanging over the edge of the table, teasing Percy into swatting at them playfully. The girls were amusing him like that, knowing Percy always had too much energy to be true.

"He understand me", shrugged Octavian indifferently. "I read it in the augury."

Rachel's eyes sparkled with what Annabeth and Piper knew to interpret as: Danger, keep out. Years of living with the redheaded witch taught them when to watch out for her shenanigans.

"Perhaps...", started Rachel thoughtful, smiling secretively.

"Perhaps?", echoed Octavian as he couldn't help himself but grow intrigued.

"Perhaps you're right", concluded the redheaded seer. "Luke seems to be, aside from me, the only one who can bear with you. And seeing as you and I are one of the most awful matches ever, perhaps he is the right choice to... settle you."

"As much as I adore this perfect, arrogant cat, he is still, in fact, a cat", stated Octavian.

"We live in a village filled with witches. I suppose we can work something out", declared Rachel and stood, settling Percy on her shoulder. "Come, I want to see what Alabaster can figure out."

Octavian was reluctant, lifting his cherished, white tomcat up so the mischievous blue eyes of Luke's were on eye-level with Octavian's. "She has gone completely mad, I'm afraid."

Luke mewed in agreement and reached out for his handsome human, licking Octavian's cheek.

/break\

Ethan was on his favorite spot, curled together on Alabaster's warm lap, watching in amusement how Nico tormented himself. That was the one thing the hellhound was truly good at. Tormenting himself. Nico was a pessimist at heart and at times, Ethan believed that Nico didn't _allow_ himself to be happy. It was rather amusing to watch, most of the time. And borderline ridiculous when the seer Rachel and her tomcat Percy would be over. The way Nico would so openly stare at Percy adoringly like Percy hung the moon and stars and planted the forests, it was ridiculous.

Just like now.

Rachel and Octavian just entered the shop, Octavian with Luke on his arms, Rachel with Percy on her head. The black kitten grinned broadly as he sat on top of the red curls, overseeing everything.

"Welcome to the magic shop, what can we do for you today?", chimed Hazel with a smile.

"Can you do a spell that turns an animal into a human?", asked Rachel right away.

She and Octavian approached the counter behind which Hazel and Alabaster were sitting. The witch and the warlock looked intrigued and exchanged a mischievous look. It was rare they got to play with magic like that. As previously mentioned, Misty Grove was a rather dull place to live. Rarely anything of interest happened around here. And this sounded like one of those occasions.

"Whatever makes you think we couldn't?", chimed Alabaster with a wicked grin.

"Where do you think the tales of werewolves come from?", grinned Hazel amused, tilting her head. "A wolf, trapped in the body of a human. Of course we can do that!"

"Albeit, as like with werewolves, he will turn back to his cat-form every full-moon", added Alabaster as he went along the shelves to gather all the ingredients. "It's the price to pay, you see."

"And you know with magic, there is always a price", explained Hazel thoughtful.

At the mention of 'werewolves', Jason and Reyna took their leave. They knew enough of those scary tales, twisted by humans to fit their liking. Humans who turn into wolves, yet it were the wolves who turned into humans. While the wolves strode out of the hut, Percy gracefully climbed down from his human to join Nico on the floor. Hazel and Alabaster were gathering herbs and ingredients to perform the spell while Octavian and Rachel sat down at the table, waiting. With the four humans occupied with their plans, chatting about why and how and what they were about to do, Percy found Nico far more interesting. The large hellhound with the shiny, black fur was one of the most magnificent things Percy had ever seen and because Leo was nowhere in sight and Luke was talking to his best friend Ethan, Percy saw Nico as his only source of entertainment right then.

" _Rachel wants to turn Luke into a human because she thinks Luke is the only one fit to be Octavian's mate_ ", explained Percy as he casually curled together on top of the giant dog.

" _I'm not a pillow, get off, fluffy_ ", grunted Nico annoyed. " _And I don't care._ "

" _They're a human and a cat, but I know Luke cares a real lot about Octavian. I think they could work, even though they're two different species_ ", continued Percy, not minding Nico.

Instead he just rolled around so his tail was tickling Nico's nose. Nico growled and tried to bite the fluffy, black tail. Percy snickered and continued teasing the hellhound, sweeping his tail back and forth lazily, observing how Nico tried to catch it, growling a little annoyed.

" _What do I care?_ ", grunted Nico and simply rolled over.

His head alone was the size of the little kitten, so by rolling over, he trapped the tiny creature beneath his large frame. Percy gave an undignified yelp as all he could feel was Nico's body-heat, his soft, short fur and firm muscles. He managed to at least worm his head out, rest still trapped beneath the hellhound. Nico just grunted, ignoring the little one.

" _Would you be mine if we were the same kin?_ ", asked Percy softly, yet seriously.

Nico groaned annoyed, reaching out to adjust Percy so the kitten was trapped between Nico's front paws and Nico could rest his head on Percy's head. " _Don't talk nonsense like that, kitten._ "

"Okay. Now we need Luke", annoyed Hazel loudly, gaining the animals' attention.

Everyone in the room watched in awe how Hazel and Alabaster performed the spell, even though the pets had no idea what exactly was happening. Percy was half hiding under Nico, afraid of the magic, and Nico was more than eager to keep his kitten out of harm's way. Not that it was of any use when the spell went haywire. Sparks flew, blinding everyone and when the colorful lights settled, everything was a little different from how it was supposed to be.

/Ethan&Alabaster\

Alabaster had been knocked down onto his behind by the force of the spell. More intense than it should have been, noted the warlock in the back of his mind. He groaned pained.

"Are you alright, Ally?", purred a dark, velvety voice.

Blinking blearily, Alabaster looked up. There, between his legs, sat the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Of Asian origins, by the look of it, with trim, black hair and one sparkling, emerald-green eye staring intensely at Alabaster, the other eye scarred over. But the one eye that looked at him seemed so familiar and so... cat-like. Startled, he noticed the cat-ears poking out from the short, black hair, twitching curiously as the stranger tilted his head.

"W—Who... are you...?", asked Alabaster reluctantly, reaching out to caress the ears.

"I'm your Ethan. You're my Ally", answered the catboy like it was utterly obvious.

The stranger started purring loudly as Alabaster fondled his ears. The handsome, muscular, delicious and very naked stranger started to push up against the motion of Alabaster's hand, a short-furred, black tail wiping behind the stranger's body. Naked body, if Alabaster may repeat that.

"My Ethan?", repeated Alabaster slowly. "You're my Ethan? But... my Ethan is a... cat..."

"And you just performed a spell with the intention to turn a cat into a human. Pray tell me one thing, how was the _spell_ supposed to know which cat it was meant for?", inquired Ethan amused.

The catboy leaned over and licked Alabaster's cheek, causing the warlock to blush. "Right. I suppose Hazel and I must have screwed up something because we were.. too excited."

Alabaster was slack-jawed at this particular screw-up. Ethan was the most gorgeous thing Alabaster had ever seen, with that determined gleam in his dark, green eyes. Reaching out, he continued to caress Ethan's velvety cat-ears the way he knew his tomcat loved the most.

"Uhm, Haze, if you can... deal with this. I have... other things to tend to", muttered Alabaster and stood slowly. "Come here, kitten. I have _a ton_ of things I always wanted to talk to you about."

The warlock blushed beneath his freckles as he looked up at Ethan, the catboy easily taller than him. Seeing as Hazel didn't reply, he saw it as consent and took Ethan's hand. The catboy purred delighted and eagerly followed his brunette warlock to Alabaster's bedroom.

/Frank&Hazel&Leo\

Frank had been on a long hiking trip and only arrived home late yesterday night so he had been sleeping in today. Seeing as he was one of the village's hunters, providing the butcher with fresh meat, he often stayed out in the mountain and forest so it was late at night when he would get back home. Every time that happened, he would nap the next day, relaxing his aching muscles. And when he took one of those relaxing naps, he would use their little space-heater. Tight, pained muscles relished in the heat the little phoenix radiated. But this noon, he suddenly woke up as the small weight of his beloved phoenix seemed to have been replaced by a rock.

"W—What in the world?!", groaned Frank and tried to sit up.

As he did so, the weight slid down to land in Frank's lap. It was not a phoenix. It was a young man, more still on the verge of boyhood, probably around Hazel's age. He had caramel-colored, soft-looking skin and wild, dark curls that looked just adorable. The most prominent feature about the boy however were the large, golden-red wings that shielded him like a cocoon. Leo's wings. Upon having been thrown off his comfortable nest, the bewinged boy opened his eyes. Deep, dark almond-eyes stared up at Frank with the same level of adoration and devotion as he had ever only seen in his phoenix's eyes. Ever since Frank and Hazel had freed the phoenix as a young fledgeling, saved him from a vile trader for magical animals, Leo had always looked at them like that. Like they were his world, so filled with gratitude and admiration.

"L—Leo...", gasped Frank, unable to comprehend what he was thinking.

This beautiful boy was Leo. This boy had Leo's eyes and Leo's wings, so it had to be Leo. But Leo was a phoenix and Frank couldn't fathom how that was even possible, but when the boy's face lit up upon hearing the name, Frank just _knew_ it was true. The boy smiled brightly and flapped his wings.

"Good morning, Frank! What do we do today? Oh, I would love to go to the carpenter and watch him make things again, yes?", inquired the caramel-skinned boy. "Oh, I wanna go and pick flowers for Hazel, you really should bring her flowers. She stayed up the whole time waiting for you. Can we eat bacon for breakfast? I love when you let me eat bacon even though the warlock says you shouldn't. I wonder if Percy is doing alright. He looked upset the other day. Nico is so silly."

"Woah, woah. Slow down, I only just woke up!", interrupted Frank and blinked slowly. "And I always thought your actions were hyperactive. Your babbling is a thousand times worse."

Leo froze up and at Frank with impossibly wide eyes. "Y—You understand me? You really understood what I just told you? Oh, there are so many, many, many things I wanna tell you-"

"No! Wait!", interrupted Frank hastily, reaching out to clasp one hand over Leo's lips. "Slow down, little one. You're... h—human. And before you continue rambling on about how silly our hellhound is, I would _love_ to hear a sensible reason as to why you have arms and legs!"

Frank yelped loudly as a wet tongue just licked over his hand. Retreating it, he stared befuddled at Leo. The former phoenix grinned cheekily and stuck his tongue out, trying to reach his nose with it, seemingly fascinated by the lack of a beak. He also spread his arms and legs and wings out, playing with what his various limbs could do. Which made Frank blush furiously, because the other boy was naked. Hastily grabbing the sheets, he tried to cover Leo, but Leo stopped him.

"Oh! Look, look, look!", exclaimed Leo excitedly and loudly, pushing the sheets aside and pointing at his penis wildly. "That's the thing you have that makes Hazel do all these beautiful sounds, isn't it? And now I have one of those too! Can you show me how it works? How do you make it turn from a worm to a stick? You always do that when you and Hazel shed your feathers!"

And Frank's face turned an even darker shade of red. How often had the phoenix watched them have sex? Never had the thought passed Frank's mind that the phoenix was actually sentient to such a degree. This was going to be the most horrifying conversation in his entire life and he would not stand to sit through it all on his own. Pulling on the sheets with more strength and spreading them to cover Leo, giving him a pointed look to keep it right where it was.

"HAZEL!", screamed Frank loudly. "If you wouldn't mind, would you _please_ come here right now and explain to me why our phoenix is chewing my ear off!"

/Octavian&Luke\

Hazel jumped a little as she could hear her husband screaming at the top of his lunges for her. Her eyes landed on their customer and judging by the pleased expression on Octavian's face, it seemed as though Octavian was more than content with the outcome of the spell, so she left without another word or look to check on whatever upset Frank. Her judgment was right, Octavian was more than pleased. When Alabaster and Hazel had started the spell, he had gathered his treasured tomcat on his lap. Now he had a gorgeous blonde man straddling his lap. A scar was running down the man's cheek right where Kronos, the vicious mountain lion that had terrorized their village a few years ago, had scratched Luke. The young man had shaggy, sandy-blonde hair and cute white cat-ears.

"Am I to your liking, Tavy?", whispered Luke seductively, his voice far darker than Octavian would have imagined it. "Now tell me what you want to do with me, now that I'm human."

"A... good conversation... and... tea...", answered Octavian weakly and nervously.

"Mh, I suppose I would try one of your odd herbal drinks", nodded Luke thoughtful and inched closer until he could rub his crotch against Octavian's. "But I'd like to try something else too."

"Y—You're bold", accused Octavian, grabbing Luke by the hips. "Bloody kitten."

"Meow", grinned Luke cheekily. "Can we go home?"

"Yes. Yes", nodded Octavian sharply, flushing a little and shedding his coat. "But first, throw this over you, I don't wish for anyone to see you like that, my kitten."

Octavian stood sharply and grabbed Luke's hand, pulling him along. Rachel chuckled and followed them outside, not minding the already rather occupied witch and warlock or anything else.

/Nico&Percy\

Seeing as everyone seemed occupied with their own outcome of this little spell, none of the original humans noticed the other two in the room. Granted, Nico and Percy had been on the fur in the farthest corner of the main room, rather out of sight. And it was highly distracting for Alabaster to suddenly have a catboy-version of his Ethan, while Hazel had been called away by Frank, who was trying to deal with his semi-human version of Leo. Octavian was the only one who got what he had come here for and seeing as the spell had apparently worked the way it was intended, Octavian and Rachel had just left again, seeing as their hosts were occupied otherwise now. Rachel didn't question Percy's absence, seeing as her kitten often stayed longer with the dogs.

What the humans didn't know, or didn't think of, was that the spell had also worked on the other animals present in the hut. Nico stared with wide, shocked eyes at the human laying half on top of him. The human was pretty, with sun-kissed skin, lean muscles that showed this human would be agile and fit, eyes of the cat-like and sparkling sea-green color, hair a mop of black mess with kitten ears poking out between. Nico swallowed hard as those intense eyes looked at him.

"Hello", whispered Percy, his eyes widening and he clasped his hands over his mouth. "Human words! Oh, again! You hear? I speak human! Say something, Nico! I wanna hear your voice!"

"You're an idiot", stated Nico with a deadpan.

Percy grinned and tilted his head just like he used to as a cat. He really liked this human-version of his Nico. He had olive-colored skin and tight, delicious muscles all over. A trail of dark curls led down from his naval, a different kind of dark curls sat shaggy on his head. His eyes were still those endless dark pools in which Percy could easily get lost. And the puppy-ears and the puppy-tail that Nico still had were just so adorable! Percy's face brightened even more as he dove in and kissed Nico in the manner he had seen Hazel and Frank do before. Lips on lips. But he must have done something wrong with the kissing, because Nico pushed him away quite violently.

"Ouch", mumbled Percy upset, sitting up some.

"What do you think you're doing?", growled Nico, baring his fangs.

"It's what humans do to initiate mating", answered Percy simply. "I heard them call it kissing. Surely you must have seen it before, I mean you're living with Frank and Hazel, after all!"

"W—Why?!", asked Nico bewildered.

"You didn't want me because you're a dog and I'm a cat, but right now, we're both... uhm... mostly human", stated the catboy simply, crawling up to Nico. "So you can't say it's because we're not the same species. That means you can be mine now. Can we finally mate now, please?"

Nico stared at him stunned, mouth open. Why would this gorgeous creature say things like those?

"No", grunted Nico firmly and shook his head. "You're... pure and beautiful and sweet. I'm a creature of the underworld, we don't get good things. You're a good thing, the best thing..."

Percy stared at least as stunned at Nico as Nico had done just moments before. This was it? Not because he was a kitten and Nico was a hellhound? Or because they were both male? In the end, it all came down to Nico being a damn moron and thinking he didn't deserve something good?

"Silly puppy", declared Percy and crawled closer to straddle Nico's lap. "So you think I'm something good and pure and whatnot? If that's it... what do you think _I_ deserve...?"

"Everything you could ever want", blurted Nico out without thinking.

He was far too distracted by the beautiful and very naked catboy sitting on him to think clearly. Percy's eyes were half-lid and he was staring down at Nico with those loving, seductive eyes. Also, there was all that nakedness, the warm skin pressed against his. This human body was also far too vulnerable, because his penis was just out in the open like that without the protection of a sheath. And Percy just sitting there, rubbing against it with his pelvis.

"So, if I deserve everything I could ever want... and all I truly want is you... then by your logic, you should truly give me what I want, shouldn't you?", inquired Percy thoughtful, coming nearer.

"D—Don't turn my words against me!", growled Nico annoyed, pushing Percy off.

But Percy was still clinging to Nico's neck so he pulled the former hellhound along until Nico came to rest between Percy's legs. Nico ground his teeth hard at the submissive way in which Percy was laying beneath him, offering himself to Nico like it was truly all the kitten wanted.

"Why? It's exactly what you said", countered Percy and pulled Nico down into a kiss. "Please, please, please. I want you so much. You're all I want, Nico. Don't deny me that."

Nico's resistance was crumbling. He loved those eyes just far too much and they were looking at him so longingly, like truly all that could make Percy happy was Nico. And Nico desperately wanted Percy to be happy. He just had no concept of how _he_ fit into that equation.

"Are you... sure?", asked Nico uncertainly. "Creatures of the underworld, we..."

"Are amazing?", supplied Percy with a cheeky grin, kissing Nico's nose. "I love you. I want you as my mate. You're the only mate I can picture. Please make me yours. Please be mine."

"You're driving me crazy...", whispered Nico, crashing their lips together. "You will be the end of me. But it'll be an end I will embrace with open arms."

"Any more cheesy and you could take over the diary farm", snorted Percy amused and rolled over.

Nico groaned, a strangled and tortured sound as Percy's round, full ass was pressed against his hardness. Nico was still freaked out about the lack of a sheath and how soft the flesh was, but a penis was a penis was a penis. And at the very least, he still had his knot. That one was important, because if he truly wanted to make Percy his, he needed to tie his mate to him.

"You think these bodies work like our normal ones?", wondered Nico thoughtful.

"I dunno. I'm not as... bendable as before. You take a look", stated Percy amused.

The kitten wiggled his behind and Nico reluctantly backed off to do just that. Take a look. Percy's bushy cat-tail was raised high. Nico wasn't quite sure about his hands, but using the new appendages came rather natural as it seemed so he used those new hands to part the round orbs. A very odd concept to a hellhound, why did the ass have to be so round and full and firm? And why did he enjoy it so much? Leaning down, he licked over one cheek and bit down hard. Percy yelped and jumped a little. Nico grinned against the firm butt and gave it a kiss. In between the round butt-cheeks, in a crack, sat a pink, puckered hole. So the basics would remain the same. Nico felt relieved. Sniffing the pucker curiously, he licked over it once.

"Appears to be how it ought to be", stated Nico pleased and crawled up to mount his mate.

But with his new human limbs he could easily kneel behind Percy even without his hands. So he used his hands to hold onto Percy's hips, to hold his mate in place. Percy whimpered as Nico started to push into him, squirming beneath the former hellhound. Holding tighter onto Percy's hips, he forced more and more of himself into the tight hole, licking and kissing Percy's spine and shoulders in a soothing way. Once he was fully inside his nearly-mate, he paused to give Percy time to adjust to the stretched and full feeling, even though it took all of Nico's self-control not to just thrust into his tight, sweet lover. His annoyingly blunt nails dug into Percy's hips as he held onto the kitten.

"Hands are weird", whispered Percy, breaking the tense, passionate mood.

" _You_ are weird", grunted Nico stunned, biting Percy's shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"I dunno. What do humans need five fingers for, for example?", started Percy. "And why do they look so much different from the feet? What do they have feet for anyway, wouldn't it be more useful if they'd be like hands too and humans could grab things with their feet too and-"

"Please stop talking", chuckled Nico, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You're even worse than Leo when it comes to rambling and thinking completely random things. But somehow, with you it's actually very... adorable... Still, how about we focus on the important things now, instead of the difference between hands and feet, mh, little kitten?"

"But that's what I'm talking about", grunted Percy, confused that Nico didn't understand him. "Like, how awesome must masturbating be for them if they could also use their feet?"

"...Your mind is a beautiful place", whispered Nico stunned, kissing Percy's neck.

Percy craned his neck, grinning wickedly at Nico as he supported his upper body with one arm and using the other to sneak his hand down between his legs. He graced his fingers along and around the curious cock he had now. It was so odd and different from the one Percy was used to. He had to test later if he was still flexible enough to suck himself off, but now he also had the option of _Nico_ sucking him off. That sounded far more intriguing. Still, for now he had to get himself off right now, because as much as it burned right now, he had a feeling this was going to feel amazing in just a bit. And to make it easier and better, he started to pump his cock, teasing his sensitive head. The better he felt, the easier relaxing became. Once he was relaxed enough in Nico's opinion, the dogboy finally started to move. Slow motion only, but at least he was moving. And moving. And finally picking his pace up. Percy moaned relieved as Nico started to vigorously thrust into him.

"My kitten", growled Nico possessively, nibbling Percy's neck. "My mate."

Percy just nodded his head wildly in agreement. Nico felt so good, not just inside of him, but also on top of him, surrounding him. His warmth and safety and heat and just... his overall Nico-ness. Percy liked all that Nico-ness. He was glad it was finally _his_ , after all those months of courting, teasing and flirting – granted, his 'flirting' had been interpreted as 'sass', but oh well.

"H—Harder, Nico", moaned Percy, pushing back against Nico.

Nico grunted in agreement, thrusting harder as he felt his knot swelling. He wanted it inside his mate by the time it was done. Percy beneath him whimpered as the thick base pushed against his tight hole, slowly forcing its way into him. His nails scratched on the wooden floor as he bit his lips hard to keep from whining. He wanted this, a lot. That didn't change that it hurt.

"Sh, good kitten", cooed Nico softly, nibbling a velvety kitten-ear.

"O—Oh yes", moaned Percy hoarsely as the knot finally slipped in.

Nico have it another row of short, hard thrusts until his knot was swollen to its limits, stretching the hole as much as possible. Nico's lips slipped down to clasp onto Percy's neck. The catboy was nearly choking his cock, he was shaking so badly. He barely managed one more stroke before he came sputtering all over the wooden floor, collapsing into the puddle. Nico held him upright more or less, thrusting the final few times too before he came, filling the knotted hole. Each sputter of cum was accompanied by Nico biting down on Percy's neck, sucking and biting more.

"Mate", growled Nico, taking a deep, relieved breath.

"Nap?", yawned Percy, craning his neck.

Nico grunted in agreement, reaching out to grab the lamb fur close by. Both curled together on it, laying on their sides so they could get comfortable even while being tied to each other.

/break\

It turned out that the full moon was the only occasion when they _had_ to change back into their animal form, but even so, they could change at will. It was a good thing, because the hellhound was one of the strongest forces their village had when it came to defending themselves. Things settled, the magical community didn't as much as shrug it off that they now had shapeshifters. Luke stayed with Octavian, though he remained in hybrid-form most of the time. Same went for Ethan, who enjoyed warming Alabaster's lap as a human even more. And Leo had moved into Frank's and Hazel's bedroom for entirely different reasons than having a nest there. So things got a little tight in the witch-hut. But Percy and Nico preferred to stay in their animal forms anyway, most of the time.

" _I miss the times when I got to hang out with you without Nico around_ ", complained Leo.

The phoenix was sitting on the backrest of a chair, observing amused how the tiny, fluffy black kitten was crawling around on top of a half-asleep hellhound. Percy was only the size of Nico's head – the reason the two of them spend their more intimate moments as hybrids, because both were wildly afraid that Nico might actually split Percy in two if they were in their animal-form.

" _Shut up! You get all disgustingly cute with our humans, leave me and my kitten alone_ ", growled Nico irritated, turning around so he could wrap his paws around his kitten.

" _Yeah, Leo. Don't be silly_ ", snickered Percy, sprawling himself out on top of his puppy.

" _You're both ridiculous_ ", stated Leo with a deadpan.

" _It's what makes them such a good match_ ", threw Reyna in, smiling to herself.

She and Jason were laying on the lamb fur, at least until Leo snickered. " _Right. I'd not lay on that. I saw what Percy and Nico were getting up to on that just a few days ago, you know?_ "

" _Ew. Really, Nico?!_ ", groaned Jason and made a face. " _Not okay, man!_ "

Percy and Nico turned to grin broadly at the two disgusted looking wolves. The kitten rolled over, stretching to be more comfortable on top of his mate. Sea-green eyes searched for the dark ones.

" _Nico, I love you_ ", whispered Percy softly, pawing at Nico's face.

The hellhound chuckled softly, amused by his kitten's attics. " _I love you too, kitten._ "

" _But he goes around, calling me disgustingly cute_ ", snickered Leo.

"Leo! Leo, come here!", called Hazel loudly, in a tempting voice.

Leo's eyes sparkled as the phoenix turned into his hybrid-form and ran off. The other four animals remained and snickered to themselves. Being mated did things to people. Good things.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
